Laser
by albatros in a half-blood camp
Summary: What if the team added a new member ? okay. But a new member with some super-powers ? What could possibly happen ? Post 1x12 - Spoilers for 1x13 T.R.A.C.K.S (Slight Skyeward)
1. I think you needed some help

**LASER**

It was supposed to be an easy mission. They just had to get in, get the job done, then get out. But things didn't exactly turn out the way they should have.

That's why they were all trapped in a sort of basement, inside the building they had to go in.

"So... What do we do now ?" asked Skye.

Grant rolled his eyes.

"We wait, rookie," he answered. "That's the only thing we can do right now."

"But-" she was cut off by her SO.

"Skye."

His tone meant that he didn't want to argue with her right now. So she sat down and crossed her legs. A few minutes passed, before Skye started to feel boredom again.

"Ward."

No response.

"Ward."

Still no answer from her Supervisor Officer.

"GRANT !"

"WHAT ?!"

"I'm bored."

Ward's eyes turned black. If looks could kill, Skye would be... well... pretty high in the sky. He was about to say something when a noise could be heard.

"What the hell was this ?" asked Fitz.

"Dunno." answered Skye, trying to ignore Grant's eyes on her. God, that man is so... _No Skye, don't start. Just...ignore him. _

The Cavalry shook her head and got up to study the room.

"The door ?" asked Coulson, looking at May.

"Four inches of metal, I think. Pretty unbreakable."

They heard the noise again, but this time, it was closer. It stopped as fast as it started. They were about to think of a plan, when suddenly, smoke came off the door. The team backed up to the wall, ready to fight whoever was coming in if they had to. A few seconds later, the door fell to the ground and someone stepped in, revealing herself to the agents.

"Hello. I think you need help," the person said. "I'm Laser, by the way. But everybody call me Laz."

And the whole team looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

Well I'm waiting for your reviews guys. (I'm truly sorry if there's any spelling or grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language)


	2. Trip to the lab and negotiations

Here I am ! Sorry if it took a little while for me to update, but I had a whole week of exams. But good news : I'm on vacation now !

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Actually, I don't own MARVEL. /yet/

Ward and May won't appear in this chapter, but don't worry, they'll be there in the next one !

* * *

**Laser**

Chapter 1

"What if she's a superhero?" said Skye. "I mean, come on... imagine she's a superhero? Oh god that would be sooooo cool."

The team was back on the bus an hour and half after being rescued by the mysterious girl. May went in the cockpit, followed by Ward who wanted to perfect his flying skills. So that left Coulson, Skye, Leo and Jemma in the Command Centre.

"Skye if she had any powers, we would have found her in S.H.I.E.L.D's repertory." sighed Coulson.

"But Coulson, you saw it. You saw the way she opened the door ! No way she would have been able to do that without any tools or superpowers. And as she didn't have any tools on her..."

Coulson sat down and put his head in his hands, trying to figure out something.

"Alright. Fitzsimmons, please take the girl to the lab. Run some tests and do... whatever you gotta do."

The duo nodded and went to lead the young girl to their second home. She followed them without asking any questions, yet you could guess she was being suspicious.

"What can I do, AC ?" asked the young hacktivist.

"Skye, I want to try and talk to her. Maybe it will help us."

The hacker ran off to the lab, being pretty ecstatic to get to talk to someone she suspected to have superpowers.

* * *

"Fitz ! Give me that syringe !"

"No !"

"Leo ! Give it to me !"

"I said no, Jemma !"

"Guys !" said Skye. "GUYS !" she said louder this time. "Stop it !"

"Sorry Skye."

Skye turned to the young girl who was standing next to the examination table.

"I'm sorry, once you get to know them, they're pretty friendly," she laughed. "Except when they're talking about sciences. You're more in the 'i'm-fucking-gonna-kill-them' mood."

The girl smiled and looked back at Fitzsimmons.

"Oh and, I'm Skye."

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm Laser. But most of the people call me Laz."

"What's your real name ?"

"I don't know, what's yours ?" responded the girl, obviously not being annoyed by that question, like if people already asked her a thousand of times before.

"Skye's my real name. Well I guess, " she answered with honesty. She didn't know why, but deep inside her she knew she could trust this girl. "How about you ? Why don't you know it ?"

This time, Laz seemed pretty uncomfortable with that question. Skye noticed it and felt sorry.

"Don't worry. If it's personal, then you're not obligated to tell me."

"Thank you."

Skye went to the door and she heard Laz calling for her.

"Skye ?"

The hacktivist turned to her.

"Yeah ? What is it ?"

"What- What are you gonna do with me ? I don't wanna be in a lab 24/7, observed by hundreds of scientists, like if I was some sort of a guinea pig."

Skye went back to her spot next to the young girl.

"Don't worry, Laz. I'm gonna go talk to Coulson, he's the agent in charge here, and ask him. But I swear, I will do everything I can to help you."

Laz nodded and this time, Skye really left the lab.

* * *

"Coulson ?" Called out the hacker. "Coulson ?"

"In my office, Skye !" shouted back the senior agent.

Skye walked to her superior's office and knocked, waiting for him to allow her the entrance.

"Come in." He waited for her to take a seat. "What do you need ?"

"I talked to Laz, as you told me to. Well, I mostly introduced myself. But Sir, she's afraid she might taken away from the Bus."

"Skye..."

"AC, I know this isn't protocol but she's young and lost. Dammit, that poor girl doesn't even know her name !"

"Skye, I totally understand that, but if Director Fury finds out-" Skye cut him off.

"We don't have to tell him. Sir, you're actually hiding from him that I'm an 0-8-4."

Coulson sighed. She has a point.

"Do you really think we can trust her ?"

This time, Skye took the remote and turned the screen on. It was showing the lab where Fitzsimmons were talking with Laser.

"I do, Sir."

There was a brief silence.

"Fine. She can stay with us."

"Thanks AC !"

"But Skye, just one thing : talk to her. I think she might need a friend. God only knows what happened to that girl."

Skye silently nodded before stepping out of Coulson's office and walking downstairs to the lab.

* * *

"Skye !" said Laser as soon as she saw the hacker.

"Laz, I went to talk to Coulson," she trailed off, watching Laz's reaction. "He's...okay for you to stay with us."

A bright smile formed itself on the young girl's face. She took a step forwards and awkwardly hugged Skye, who was slightly amused by her reaction.

The day went on like this, with laughs and jokes coming from the lab.

* * *

When sleep time finally came, Skye showed her bunk to Laz.

"Okay, so here's your bunk. Mine's right next to yours, so if you need something, don't hesitate to come and wake me up."

Laser thanked Skye and laid down on her bed.

At three-thirty in the morning, Skye head sniffles and muffled sobs coming from Laz's bunk.

She got up and knocked on the door. When the young girl didn't answered, Skye waited a minute before taking the initiative to come in. She slowly opened the door, and waited for any reaction from Laser. But she didn't say anything.

"Laser ?" whispered Skye, as she sat slowly on the bed. "What's wrong ?"

"I don't wanna bother you, Skye. I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep, it's fine."

"Well you're crying in your pillow then obviously I can tell that not everything's fine. I won't leave till you told me what's wrong."

The girl sobbed once more and it crushed Skye's heart a little more.

"Do you still wanna know why I don't know my real name ?"

Skye silently nodded, but didn't say anything , not wanting to push her. Even if she already could tell that she wasn't gonna like what Laser's going to tell her.

* * *

alright, here come your reviews guys (well, i hope)


	3. Tell me that story of yours

Hey guys ! Here I am with the next chapter. Before you start to read, I just want to warn you : at the end of this chapter, there's a part of the 1x13 beginning. So if guys still haven't watch it, you might want to do it before reading this.

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Laser**

Chapter 2 : Tell me your story

Laz took a long breath and started talking.

"My mom abandoned me when I was two. The only thing I remember is her saying that I was some kind of a monster, that God would punish her if she let me live with her. That's why she left on the street, about two miles away from where we lived."

"She didn't even bother to drop you at an orphanage ?" Skye asked, starting to feel anger towards Laz's mom.

Laser shook her head, trying to hold back tears which were threatening to fall.

"I was found by a couple of old person thirteen hours after she abandoned me. They took good care of me. But when I finally turned twelve, a group of men in dark suits came into the house and killed them. They tried to take me away, but I escaped and ran away. I thought that it was my fault if they were dead. But I later found out that the men who killed my fosters parents were parts of an organisation."

"What was that organisation ?"

"Centipede. That's how they called themselves. And they still do."

Skye gasped. She did not expect that.

"So I went after them. I tracked them for two years, but I lost their track about a month or two. I started to do research on them, and that led me to the basement when you guys were trapped."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Laz."

"It's okay. I moved on," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Skye, tell me your story."

Skye was taken aback by her request.

"Wh- What ?"

"Earlier, you told me you weren't sure if Skye's your real name. So I guess there's a pretty damn hard story behind you. I told you mine. Now it's your turn to trust me with yours."

Skye nodded, and soon started to narrate her story to Laser.

"... and then I went to the Wall of Honor to see Agent Avery's name."

"What's an 0-8-4 ?" The girl has listened to the whole story without asking any questions, but as she never worked with S.H.I.E.L.D, she obviously didn't know what an 0-8-4 is.

"It's an object -or in my case, a person- of unknown origin. It's always dangerous."

Laz looked up and her green eyes met Skye's brown ones.

"I only know you since a few hours. But here's one thing I can already tell you : you are certainly not dangerous."

Skye's lips formed a sad smile.

"Wait. Does that mean that you could be with superpowers ?"

"Yeah, I think..." Laughed Skye. "What are your powers, by the way ? Why didn't you tell us you were a superhero ?"

"I can control electricity. I also have the ability to fly, turning myself into a laser. Well I don't know how to explain. That's how I earned my name. And I didn't tell you guys because I didn't know how you would react..."

Laz couldn't reprimand a yawn.

"Okay, Laz. Time to go to bed. Don't argue, I saw you yawning."

"That wasn't my intention, anyway."

"Lucky me then."

Both girls laughed and after saying good night, went to sleep.

* * *

"Skye ?"

"Lemme sleep."

"Nope. You have to wake up now if you don't want to be late at your training session."

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Okay okay, I'm coming."

Ward smiled with satisfaction and left her bunk as Skye got up to get changed. She took her breakfast fast and went downstairs to train with her SO.

"I'm here, Robot."

"Oh and you even are a minute early. Is it the end of the world ?" he said.

Five minutes later, Skye was throwing punches to the punching bag.

"Okay great. That's it. Keep your hands up." he instructed her. "Don't forget to keep your defense up. Keep the rhythm. Good."

The training went on, until Grant told Skye to take a five minutes break.

"So you talked to Laser ?" he asked as he grabbed his water bottle.

"Yeah. She's... She told me her story last night." Skye felt so sad for her. "It's pretty hard, you know ? What she lived."

Ward saw that Skye was struggling to not let some tears fall. He didn't know why, but he opened his arms and she went straight into his embrace.

"It's Centipede."

"What ?"

"She has an organisation behind her. And it's Centipede. They took Coulson, and now I learn what ? That they also have in their radar a fifteen years-old girl ? Dammit, Ward she have to stop the Clairvoyant."

"Shhh, Skye. We will stop him." he said, hugging her tighter.

"How can you know it ?" she said in her chest.

"Because we're a team."

"We're not exactly a team." she told him

"No, you're right," he agreed. "We're more like a family. And do you know what families do ? They protect each other. They are willing to do whatever it takes to have each other's back."

They stood like this for a few minutes.

"Thank you." she said as she did a step backwards.

"You're welcome," he told her. "And now, let's go back to training."

Two hours later, they finally stopped their training session.

"And what's this ?" She asked, pointing to a gun on the table.

"A night-night gun." Answered Fitz, taking the gun away from the young girl. "And you must not touch it."

Simmons laughed at Fitz's caring for his tools.

"Don't worry about him. He always does that."

Laz smiled and looked at the table closer.

"Is it...-"

"An holo-table ? Yes. You wanna try ?" Offered Simmons.

"Simmons, I don't know if it's a good idea..." whispered Fitz to his partner.

"Shh Leo. It's fine."

He shrugged but kept glancing over at the two girls. Suddenly, as Simmons was turning on the holo-table, Laz tried to touch it but she took herself an electric shock. Before Jemma or Leo had the time to get her, her world went black and she collapsed.

"LAZ !"

* * *

Hearing the screaming from the duo, Skye, Ward and Coulson rushed to the lab only to see Laser on the ground and Simmons kneeling next to her. Fitz examined the holo-table, trying to determine what happened.

"Simmons, what happened here ?" asked Coulson.

"Is she okay ?" Skye asked her friend, concerned.

Simmons checked Laz's pulse and sighed with relief.

"Yeah, don't worry. I think she just fainted."

"Why did she faint ?" wanted to know Ward. He never talked to the young girl, but Skye seemed to care about her.

"I don't know. I turned the holo-table on, Laz tried to touch it and the only thing I know, is that she collapsed."

Skye went to the table then looked at Laz. And looked back at the table.

"Oh !"

"What is it Skye ?" asked Coulson.

"She controls electricity. I think the holo-table is charged with more electricity than any others eletronic devices."

"What can we do about it ?"

"Well. Do you remember how we stopped Mike from exploding the first time ?" Said Simmons. "We can try again !"

"You're not gonna shoot her with the Night-night Gun ?!"

Simmons stood confused for a second then laughed.

"No, of course not Skye !" she said. "I'm gonna inject her the solution, that's all. She should be fine in a few hours."

Skye nodded and moved out of the way as Coulson and Ward carried her up to the examination table. Simmons injected her the product.

"Okay, that's it." Noticing Skye's look, she went next to the hacker. "She's fine, Skye."

"Yeah... Yeah I know." Smiled Skye. "Thank you, Jemma."

* * *

When Laser woke up a few hours later, she saw Simmons going upstairs. She noticed Ward onto the cargo bay. He was punching a punching ball, so she decided not to surprise him.

"Agent Ward ?"

He jumped a little.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you jump."

"Nah, it's alright. I was just thinking anyway." he told her. "What do you want, by the way ?"

"Hum, nothing. I just woke up and you were the only one I saw here so..."

"You okay ?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I've got a little headache, but nothing to worry about."

"Good news then."

She chuckled.

"Yes, I think it is."

He throws some other punches to the bag.

"Skye was really worried about you, you know ?"

The girl seemed taken aback by what the specialist just told her.

"She was ?"

"Yeah." He said, noticing Laz's reaction. "She cares about you. I think she considers you as the little sister she never had."

Laser felt happy. Her happiness has nothing to do with her ego or something. She felt happy because it has been a while since someone truly cared about her.

"Thank you, agent Ward."

* * *

Laser knocked on Skye's door.

"Come in !" answered the hacktivist.

"Hey, it's me."

As soon as the young girl said this, Skye turned her head and smiled.

"Hey, you're up. How do you feel ?"

"I'm fine. So, what are you doing ?"

Skye showed her laptop.

"Nothing in particular. Can I ask you a question ?"

"Yeah of course, anything."

"How is it to be a superhero ?"

Laz did not expect that.

"Well, I can resume the whole thing in only two words : the hero complex."

"There's three words." Said Skye.

"I wasn't counting the 'the', actually." said Laser, rolling her eyes.

"_**Skye, Ward, Fitz, Simmons and Laz, please join May and I in the Command Center. We got a lead on Quinn."**_

"Looks like AC got my message." said Skye getting up.

* * *

Ward, Fitzsimmons, Skye and Laz all entered the Command Center at the same time.

"Sir, what's the lead ?" Asked Ward, eager to know where Quinn is.

"We don't know where Quinn is." Said Coulson. "But we know how we can know his location. Skye tracked down an invoice from one of his shell companies. He made a big purchase recently."

"$10 million big." Said Skye to the rest of the team.

"Any idea what it is?" Asked Jemma.

"No clue, but it was designed and built by Cybertek Inc., a small firm that deals in advanced technology and research." Continued Skye.

"Which is where this gets interesting. They've hired a private-security outfit to transport the purchase : former military, ex-mercs."

"Lot of muscle to move one package." Commented Ward.

"And they know S.H.I.E.L.D.'s got eyes on Quinn."

"Which is why they're transporting it old-school."

"On a train, through the Italian countryside, from Verona to Zagreb... very rural, very isolated."

"And you think Quinn's on that train." Said May, trying to understand Coulson's goal.

"No, but I believe they're delivering the item to Quinn himself. We got our intel from Italian authorities who have been monitoring the situation."

"And they don't mind us taking over the op?" Said May, surprised.

"I asked very nicely." Smiled Coulson. "If everything goes as planned, Cybertek's security team won't even know we were on the train."

"So we're going in undercover."

"I hate undercover." Groaned May.

Coulson told each agents what they had to do.

"And me ? What do I do ?" Asked Laz.

Phil turned to look at her.

"I don't want to put you in any danger, Laz," He glanced over to Skye. "Plus, Skye would probably hate me if anything happened to you under my watch."

Even he noticed how Laz has grown on Skye in a short amount of time.

"You'll stay on the Bus. There's probably a few cameras on this train, so maybe you'll be able to keep an eye on us."

She slowly nodded and went to sit down.

"Okay guys. Let's go, the train is at the platform 9."

"That would have been better if it was 9¾."

Ward laughed under his breath, but Skye heard him anyway.

"Ooooh, the tin man finally does have a sense of humor ?"

"Shut it, Skye."

"Guys, there's a kid in this room." Said Jemma.

"Hey ! I'm not a kid !"

"Everybody in the car !" Shouted Coulson, trying to bring back the calm before the storm.

The team nodded and went downstairs to the cargo bay. Skye said goodbye to Laz and told her to stay here and be safe, before getting in the S.H.I.E.L.D car. Phil has to take Lola, as there weren't enough seats in the 4x4. Two minutes later, Laz was standing alone on the Bus as the cars were getting out of her sight.

* * *

**Okay that's it ! End of the second chapter :)**

**The third one will be based on T.R.A.C.K.S but in Laz's POV most of the time **


End file.
